Stream Archive ¦ Final Fantasy II 3
A wyvern is born, the party is swallowed by a whale, and even the strongest of enemies begin to become easy to kill. Synopsis The party heads back to Castle Deist to meet up with the mother. They meet with the dragon. Jared has to go back into the cavern. Jared's favorite Final Fantasy games are 6, Tactics and 9. A hill gigas drops Giants Gloves. The party heads down towards the bottom of the Deist Cavern. Jared finds a shortcut. Jared thought about playing Final Fantasy XI again since it came out, because it has changed a lot. The party can now beat up the Hill Gigas without too much hastle. Jared talks about why the GBA ports were made. Jared messes up, attacking the wrong hill gigas. Jared is asked about the characters from Final Fantasy 9. Jared becomes confused, as he accidentally leaves the cavern. Jared is way ahead on Final Fantasy I videos. Jared's favorite class in Final Fantasy is the Thief, but in some games, they aren't very good. Aires enters the room. Aires brushes his head against the Switch box and leaves! Whoever wins the Switch is blessed by Aires! Jared is annoyed at how confusing this cavern is. Guy is hurt by revenants and needs to be cured. The hardest part about making a SNES Classic would be to have to choose which games to put onto it. Jared has to blow his nose, and leaves briefly. The party finds some new treasure. The party eventually meets back up with the chimera that he ran away from earlier. Saving in the middle of a dungeon is still weird to Jared. The shitty song plays again, as they battle two chimeras. They are actually not hard at all. They are less difficult then the hill gigas. Jared realizes that he needs an item here that he doesn't have. Guy teleports out. Jared goes back to the dragon, where he needed to ask about wyverns first. Jared realizes he has wasted an hour as he recieves the wyvern egg. He goes back to the cavern. Jared is lost. Guy is knocked out by revenants. Jared has no idea how his overall progress is going due to the leveling system. Jared searches for his way through the cavern again. Jared is confused when he sees Gigantoads. He fails to flee from a preemptive strike! The characters don't have much personality in this game. Jared is annoyed at how much time and effort he has wasted. The party faces two hill gigas, where Guy and Leila are knocked out. Jared is mad when more hill gigas attack. Jared sees a chest he hasn't got to, and doesn't want to go to find it. Jared doesn't want to fight any more. Jared chucks the egg into the spring. Nothing happens. After saving, Guy teleports out. The dragon is dead. The party goes back to a town. Jared talks about Final Fantasy X-2. Too many people shit on it because the characters are women. The party rests in town, not worrying about the price. Jared wants to get laid! The princess is a monster. Everyone returns to the room to fight the Lamia Queen. The battle music doesn't sound like crap! The real Princess Hilda is being rewarded as a prize in a tournament. Jared comments on a girl who has a huge crush on the princess. Jared tells people not to play the NES version of Final Fantasy I unless you are from that era for the first time. He suggests to play the PlayStation version instead. Jared hates the repeating music. The party fights Behemoth. Behemoth is defeated. Many dudes surround Fibion, and throw him into a cell. Guy is healed. Paul arrives, and saves the party. Jared checks the manual to find out what Aura does. Jared is confused with what it means, as the description doesn't make sense. Jared experiments with the Aura spell. There are tons of doors and chests to investigate. Jared tries out the Aura, only for it to not do much on chimeras. The aura is slowly leveled up, but still isn't helping much. Parasites take away magic points. Gordon goes to save Princess Hilda. Jared loses his stuff that he gave to Gordon! Jared is asked about his dicks April Fools joke video. The party heads all the way back to Altair. Jared has been forgetting to cast Aura. Jared complains about the stats not being worth keeping attention on. The party finds several guards - most of which say the same thing! Jared tries to talk to the princess. The party arrives at Castle Finn. Jared finds three tomes on magicians. Guy can't learn Berserk - because he already has it. Leila joins the party - and the stuff Jared gave her before. Jared finds a Death Tome, and jokes about finding the Death Note. Nodoby has ever made that joke before! Sleepgrass is found, aka weed. The chat realizes that it is just past 4.20. The party fights Gottos. With the enemy commander defeated, Hilda and the King return. Heida tells the party to go to Mysidia. Jared searches the castle for a mask. A couple of tomes are found. Jared buys some new tomes from the magic store. Jared is surprised by the vampire girl attacks. Guy is knocked out. He is revived, only to be crit'd on. The party arrives in Mysidia. Jared buys the cool sounding weapons. Jared is directed to where the black mask is. Jared finds the magic store, which is filled of new tomes to learn. Jared searches for his next location on the map. Big horns take down Leila, who needs reviving. Guy deals a lot of damage to the big horns. The party sails down to the new island. Jared saves the game before going into the Tropical Island. Yungtown resubs, commenting on the rise in viewers when he played D&D at the end of Jared's last stream. He had a dream about hanging out at a con. Jared is asked about playing multiplayer games with friends. He wants to play more, but people aren't always available. Jared keeps finding Scourge Tomes. Jared finds several women with masks on their faces. Jared puts on a weird voice for them. One with a different colored mask sells items. The items being sold are worse then what Jared has already been using. Jared complains about the poor dungeon design. The party heads further down into the Island. Jared finds a door, revealing a big horn, that Jared predicts has a map behind him. The party faces four big horns. For a boss fight, the big horns take a lot of damage, and don't deal a lot back. Jared finds the Black Mask. They teleport out. The party sails back to Altair to find the White Mask. The draw for Jared to play this game is to beat it - the rest hasn't been great. Jared is disappointed that he can't customize the characters the way he wants. Jared shows the Switch he is giving away. Jared returns to explore the Castle Fynn. The last winner said that they wouldn't win. Jared won't sign the Switch unless specifically asked to by the winner. Jared has a bathroom break. Jared goes back to the princess to ask for more clues. Jared searches for Paul in Fynn. Jared speaks to Paul, and fights a goblin trying to storm the castle alone before heading back to the castle. Jared finds the secret door, and enters to the dungeon below the castle. Jared is confused that the enemies are not being scaled up. He is fighting much weaker enemies then the previous area. The dungeon is really confusing. Jared is trying to have a good time, but he is not. An attempt to make complex dungeons results in poor design. Jared has maxed out his Hi-Potions. Jared is not enjoying the game, so he won't play the post game. The party has to fight a single specter! A lot of people love Final Fantasy VII, because it was their introduction to Final Fantasy. Jared suspects that those people never played Final Fantasy VII again. Jared becomes annoyed at all the doors he finds. Every step forces Jared to fight Stalagmites. Jared is asked who he thinks the best dressed Final Fantasy characters are. Jared finally finds the White Mask. The party sails away to find the next cave. Jared begins to search for the Crystal rod in the Cave of Mysidia. Jared already finds several obnoxious doors. Jared finds a doopelganger. Jared can't figure out how to get past. The Esuna continues to get some use to relieve Guy of poison. Jared finds another trap door. Five Malboro are inside - and they all beat up Guy. Jared heals everyone with the hi potions. Jared gives Guy the black garb to almost double his defence. When this game fist came out, it was given great reviews. Jared wonders why. Jared can't get past the doopelganger. He knows that the game has forced him to leave and talk to someone first beforehand. Jared takes suggestions from the chat, but swapping characters doesn't exist in this game. Jared teleports out of the cave. The party comes across Behemoth in the wild. They reach the ship, and sail around fighting more sea snakes and killer fish. Jared places a mask on a statue. Jared is confused by this, not knowing if that was the right thing to do. As a chocobo donation comes in, Jared dances so much his headphones fall off. The party rests with a cottage before heading back into the Cave of Mysteria. Jared can now get past the doopelganger by placing the black mask on it. Jared walks through the cave, finding more chests as he goes, and fighting more enemies. Jared is annoyed when he finds a Flame Lance - after buying one of those earlier. Jared wants to combine the two Flame Lances together. Jared believes that another hidden treasure is one that he would have bought earlier. Sure enough, it was the Ice Bow, a weapon he already has. Final Fantasy II is the first bad Final Fantasy. Jared would much rather play Zelda II then this, because Zelda II is still a good game. This game is right at the bottom of Final Fantasy games - right above 13. The dungeon design is awful. Even Mystic Quest is more enjoyable. Jared isn't sure whether 2 or 8 is worse. The top 3 are 6, Tactics, and 9. Jared pauses playing for a few minutes. He is ordering Chinese. Jared isn't sure which version of 3 he will play yet. Jared wonders about the curiosity of people wanting to know what he is eating or drinking. It's more exciting then the Jared deals with Amazon Support stream ! Guy suprasses 3000 hit points. Jared talks about Guy's ability to talk to beavers. Jared sees three doors. He gets to the first one, revealing that it was the correct one. The party fights some ghosts in boxes. Jared sees a lot of chests lined up - despite the fact that they are probably bullshit. Jared is annoyed that he went from fighting harder things to easier things, and he is getting items he has already bought. Jared talks about playing with dicks while idle. Jared finds the chests he wanted, and none of them were worth it. Finally, Jared finds the crystal rod. Jared teleports out, forgetting to save. Jared walks all the way back to Mysidia. Jared goes to the inn to rest. Jared needs to find a tower. Jared realizes he has been there before. Jared calls out everyone playing with their dicks! The party sails around the island. Suddenly, a whirlpool sucks in the ship. Jared is impressed by the graphics. The party is inside of Leviathan, and Leila is missing! Jared saves the game. Lightning heals the fish! Jared is discusted by the inside of Leviathan. The party talks to someone inside. A group of people live inside Leviathan now. Ray subscribes. Jared's food has arrived. Ricard joins the party - and he sucks. Jared plays some different music, while he goes to eat his Chinese food. Jared apologizes after taking so long. Jared has a fortune cookie. It says "You are heading in the right direction." Ricard is stronger and smarter then Guy. The party fights a roundworm. Suddenly, the party is outside. That was it. Jared is confused. Farian uses the rod on the Mysidian Tower. He uses a cottage, and wants to take a shower. Jared has to fight a Hill Gigas again, but this time it dies easily. Jared finds the White Robe and gives it to Maria. Jared wonders if most of the chests in this game are filled with troll items. Ricard spears himself. Jared wants there to be some kind of level to indicate whether he was the right level for this area of the game! The party wades through lava, and Jared has to decide to go left. He only takes one damage per step in the lava, so it doesn't matter. Ricard is great at hitting himself, but does very little against enemies. The party comes across a mage, which turns into a fire gigas. The gigas is easily defeated. Jared then comes across an ice level of the tower - which deals ice damage. Jared calls the Vampire Girl 'Starfire'. Jared wonders why he is seeing a lot of old enemies that aren't hard anymore. Jared likes walking on ice so he doesn't have to fight enemies. Ricard gets turned to stone, and gets left behind at the end of the fight against basilisks. Jared theorizes why he hasn't played much Dragon Quest. An Ice Gigas attacks the party, but is also easily defeated. Jared continues to the next floor, fighting more monsters. Jared keeps finding fake trap rooms. Jared wants a max repel! Jared decides to go back to check one of the rooms, as it may not have been a trap room. If Guy is so dumb, how come he is the only one that can speak beaver!? Jared was correct - one of the trap rooms was real. Jared finds a chest, as well as another mage that will be a boss. The chest just had a unicorn horn in it. After more trap rooms, Jared has just now decided to simply move on. The party fight a thunder gigas. This one proves to be more difficult. The party reaches the 8th floor of the Mirage Tower! It is always Firion and Ricard who get confused. Jared is annoyed when he finds a monster in a box - it isn't even a hard one! Someone asks if Leila is just dead. The party gets to the 9th floor. The party fights many undead. Then, finally a serious fight breaks out with a white dragon. Jared complains about the dumb mechanic of the long dungeon with fighting so many enemies. Jared is reminded to save. Minwu appears. He is killed trying to activate a door. Jared collects the Ultima Tome, and other crystals disappear. He decides to go back to the save, and find out what he missed. He gets the stat ups from the crystals. Jared leaves the dungeon forever. Jared wonders whether he should use Ultima or not. The party gets back to the princess - and Leila is here! A cyclone is coming to Fynn. Jared comments again that the same two party members become confused. Jared is amused by the Haste spell. Farian is killed by a death spell from a sorcerer! Jared goes to a town to sleep in an inn and buy items. The inn doesn't cure the curse, so he needs to use Maria. Jared sells the items he doesn't need. Jared sees the cyclone just outside of Fynn, not realizing it was going to be that close. Jared pretends to be amused by his 69 items. Jared doesn't want anyone else to sub, so that he stays at 69. Someone subscribes seconds later. The party fights bolt fish on the ship. The next goal is 420 subs! Ricard talks to Elina in Deist. Jared wonders if he has to check on the egg. The chat tells Jared to check the mirror, despite the fact thet he already did. The party sails back to Fynn. Jared talks to the pricess who informs Jared to use the pendant in the mirror. Jared does this, and the egg shows up, hatching the wyvern. A cutscene is shown with the wyvern heading towards Fynn. Jared is instructed to talk to Paul. Paul offers items to the party - although Jared already has most of it besides the Blood Sword. Jared wants a fight to demonstrate the blood sword. Jared is getting tired, and ends the video. The cyclone will have to wait until the next stream. Jared tells his fans to raid Yungtown's stream with JumJum Jr's emotes. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos